


Spring Break

by textonym



Series: College AU Things [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Family Drama, Long Distance Relationship, Texting, i wrote this last year and posted it today because i wanted to feel like i did something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textonym/pseuds/textonym





	Spring Break

It’s been a week since Thomas and Angelica last saw each other, being on break from college, Thomas went back to his family’s house in Charlottesville, and Angelica was dragged to Albany with her sisters for a family vacation. Or, “Stay-cation” as her father calls it. Angelica voted to go to Colorado for a ski trip, but she was overruled by her sisters who were “so exhausted” from school they “just wanted to stay home.” Which she thought was ridiculous, since she’s in a harder program than Eliza, and Peggy is still only in high school!

While Thomas is at home with his family, he sleeps for most of the day when he can, but then his mother is waking him up and begging him to drive his younger sisters somewhere so they can get out of the house and she can have some quiet time. He gets back one day after picking up some last-minute groceries for his mother, which he had to do because his older sister is on a vacation in the Bahamas, and takes out his phone to text Angelica for the 30th time that day.

To Angie<33  
I miss u

From Angie<33  
Hi baby I miss u too!!!!!!!!!!  
How is ur break? Are u doing anything fun today?

To Angie<33  
Not rly, I’m just sitting at home. What about you

From Angie<33  
Same we went to the salon earlier but Im bored now.

To Angie<3  
I miss u so much

From Angie<33  
Aw I miss u too : (  
What do u miss about me the most  
Hehe

To Angie<33  
Everything

From Angie<33  
Do you miss this?  
Angelica sends a selfie, where she's smiling and wearing just a bra. 

To Angie<33  
shit yes i do lol

From Angie<33  
I miss you fucking me so much

Oh. Thomas smiles and locks his bedroom door before proceeding with the conversation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thomas checks his phone again after dinner with his mother and sisters. Angelica had texted him 26 times. He laughs to himself and opens the messages, reading the last four that show up on his screen.  
From Angie<33: I miss u  
From Angie<33: where are y  
From Angie<33: how long does it take to eat come back  
From Angie<33: :(

To Angie<33: i'm back

From Angie<33: hi :(

To Angie<33: what's wrong

From Angie<33: i'm cold  
From Angie<33: and i'm alone and my sisters are being mean 

To Angie<33: get a blanket  
To Angie<33: do u wanna facetime and watch a movie?

From Angie<33: maybe   
From Angie<33: I'm gonna get something to eat first ok

To Angie<33: ok I'll be here

From Angie<33: i'm back

To Angie<33: Hello  
To Angie<33: what did you eat

From Angie<33: egg sandwich

To Angie<33: nice  
To Angie<33: what movie should we watch

From Angie<33: idk

Thomas answers the phone when she calls him.

“Hey.” she says, slightly smiling. “Sorry if I look bad.”

“You don't.”

“Okay.” she laughs. Then yawns. “Wow I'm tired.”

“Do you want to sleep?”

“No, I just woke up.” she shrugs. 

“Oh… Hang on,” Thomas says when someone knocks on his door. When he opens it, his mother is standing outside. “Hi.”

“What are you doing in here?” she asks. 

“I… was on the phone.”

Thomas’ mother does not look pleased with that answer. “Since when do we take phone calls with the door locked?”

“Well, I- I was just talking.”

“Mhm.” she nods, and turns to walk away. “Keep the door open, Thomas.”

“Okay Ma.” he says then sighs, picking up the phone again. 

Angelica is laughing. “Did you get yelled at?”

“Yeah. Didn't you know privacy is a sin?” he sighs. “I need my own house.”

“Your mom is so funny.” she giggles. 

“She is… interesting.” he agrees, then laughs, mostly because when Angelica is laughing he can't stop from joining her. Even if it's not really funny. “Oh, um, by the way, I think after break when I come back, my moms gonna be coming up for a few nights so she probably wants to meet you.”

That stops Angelica laughing immediately.  
“Oh.” she says. “Are you sure she's coming up?”

“Well… I'll let you know.”

“Okay.” she mumbles, somewhat angrily.

“I can't just tell her she can't come up.”

“I know.” Angelica sighs. She pauses for a minute. “Do you wanna watch a movie now?”

“Yeah, you can pick.”

“Okay. I wanna watch…..” Angelica grins. “Trolls.”

“No! That's the worst movie ever!” Thomas groans. “My sister is obsessed with it.”

“But it's funny.” Angelica fake sniffles, “You said I could pick!”

“Ugh, fine.” Thomas isn't going to argue with Angelica, especially over something trivial like a movie. He loves her, which encompasses watching movies he hates because she loves them. Even though he doesn't understand why she loves the worst movies ever made.

Thomas turns on his TV and opens Netflix.   
“Is it even on Netflix anymore?”

“I think so.” Angelica says, and Thomas hears her typing on her computer. “Found it.”

“Just kill me now.”

“But it's good.” she insists. “Why don't you like it?”

“I don't know, my sister is obsessed with it like I said, and she's 10 years old.” Thomas leans back on his couch and selects the movie from his Netflix “Recently Watched” category. “Just tell me when to play it.”

Angelica grabs a bag of pretzels from her bedside table, and sets her laptop on the lap desk in front of her. “I'm ready now.”

“Cool.” he says and presses play, at the same time Angelica does.

About halfway through the movie, Angelica starts yawning again.  
“I'm so tired.” she complains. 

“Well, it's not like you don't know how the movie ends.”

“True. Next time let's watch Shakespeare in Love.”

“I can't watch that here. It has sex scenes.”

“Oh.” Angelica laughs. “I forgot.”

Just as Thomas is about to explain more to Angelica, his sister knocks on the door.

“Tommy what are you doing?” she yells.

“I'm just sitting. What do you want? Which one of y’all is it?” he calls back.

“It’s Anna and I can hear you watching Trolls! Let me in or I’m telling everyone!”

Thomas laughs and yells back to his sister. “You can come in.”

Anne, Thomas’ sister who has just turned 10 years old, opens the door and runs in.   
“Let me watch!” she laughs and jumps onto his couch. 

“What do you want?” he asks.

“I'm bored.” she whines. “Will you play Monopoly with me?”

“No. I don't like the financial system behind Monopoly. It's corrupt and stupid.”

“Your face is corrupt and stupid!”

Angelica overhears this on the phone and starts laughing, apparently loud enough for Anne to notice.

“Who's that?” she asks, lunging towards his phone.

“Stop Anna!” Thomas grabs his iphone and pulls it close to his chest like he’s keeping Angelica safe from harm.

“Is it your girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“No it’s not!” Anne giggles. “Stop lying.”

“No, it really is.” he says. Does his sister really not think he an get a girlfriend?

“Can I talk to her? Pleeeeeasse?” she whines.

“Okay fine.” Thomas sighs. He holds up the phone for Anne and Angelica waves over the camera.

“Hi. I'm Angelica.” she smiles. “What's your name?”

“Anna.” she pauses and looks confused. “Are you Tommy’s girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. But… you're so pretty.”

Angelica snorts at this, which Anne seems to find hilarious. She dissolves into laughter, while Thomas sighs.

“See, Angie, how my own sister insults me.”

“I'm sorry.” Angelica wheezes. She wipes a tear from her eye, “But that was so funny, I think I'm dying.”

Anne smiles proudly. “I like her.”

“Yes you're both hilarious.” Thomas says sarcastically. 

“Tommy!” Anne says. More like screeches. “Can we play a game? Please?”

“Can't you just go play with Lucy?”

“But Tommy I want to play with you.” Anne frowns. “You never ever talk to me and it makes me so sad.” she fake cries so she can get what she wants. It works.

“Aw, okay Anna, just don't cry.” he smiles. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to play Monopoly.”

“Fine, you can go get the board and bring it in here. I'm gonna make something to eat while you set up, okay?”

“Okay.” Anna grins and runs out of the room, presumably to get the game. Thomas sometimes thinks she reminds him of a kangaroo because she’s always jumping around. He picks up his phone again to apologize to Angelica.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

Angelica nods, of course she understands. “Yeah. Bye, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” he smiles then she hangs up. Thomas sets his phone down on his bed and then walks downstairs to make himself some instant macaroni. While he’s in the kitchen, his mother steps in. 

“Do you have dirty laundry in your room?” she asks. “I’m about to have them do some of mine, so if you want yours done soon, I need it now.”

“Uh, it’s okay, I can do my own.”

“Okay.” she says and sits at the kitchen table. “So how is college in New York?”

“It’s good.”

“You have a lot of friends there?”

“Uh, yeah, kind of.”

“Alright. Well, you just seem different lately, that’s all.”

Thomas laughs slightly, and opens the microwave to take his food out. “What do you mean?” 

“I feel like you don’t want to be part of the family anymore. You keep secrets from me and you don’t talk to your sisters.”

“I talk to Janey. I just told Anna I would play a game with her. I can’t really keep up with a bunch of young girls, though. We don’t have much in common.” he says in defense.

“That’s true, but, I don’t know.” she sighs. 

“Ma, I promise, I’m the same person.” he sits down across from her. “I don’t know. I’m more independent now, but I’m supposed to be, right?”

“Yes, I suppose.” Jane pauses and gives him a questioning look. “Do you drink at college?”

“Well.” he starts awkwardly. “I am 22 years old.”

“I know how old you are. That doesn’t mean I want you out getting drunk when you should be studying.” she scolds him. “I don’t want you doing things like that.”

“I’m not getting drunk. I might have one or two drinks here and there.” And getting blackout drunk twice a month. What she doesn’t need to know won’t hurt her. 

“Oh, I just thought. Well, never mind. I just want you to be safe. We need you here, you know?” 

“I know Ma.” he says in understanding. After Thomas’ father died, he and his older sisters Jane and Mary became responsible for helping with all the younger children, who were ranging from two years old to thirteen. Thomas was always responsible for taking care of Anna, which is why Anna likes him so much. Either that or because all his sisters called Anna annoying, which she could be, but he wouldn’t be hateful towards her for it. “Have you heard anything from Janey?”

“No, not yet. I’m assuming her flight landed okay.”

“Yeah. Good. Well, I have to go.” he nods his head towards the doorway where Anna is standing, waiting for him. “See you.”

“Have fun.” Jane laughs to herself. She was strict in raising him, maybe too strict, but he seemed to be fine. 

As Thomas is walking away with Anna, she asks something too loudly.

“Will you tell me more about your girlfriend?”

“Anna!” Thomas sighs.

“Thomas?” Jane calls. “Come back here.”

Thomas glares at Anna for a second before walking back into the kitchen. “What?”

 

Jane says nothing, just gestures towards the other chair at the table. Thomas reluctantly sits down. 

“Do you have a girlfriend now?” she asks. It’s an innocent question, but Thomas knows what’s going to happen after he answers.

“Yes.” he mumbles, looking everywhere but at his mother’s face.

“When were you going to tell me?”

 

“I don’t know! When I knew it was more serious, I guess.”

“And is it? More serious?”

“Um… kind of.”

“Kind of how?”

“I-” he sighs. “Why do you have to interrogate me?”

“Because I want to know what’s going on in your life, that means I’m interrogating you?”

Ugh. “I guess not.”

Jane nods and continues firing off questions. “What’s her name?”

“Angelica.”

“Where is she from?”

“New York.”

“What does she do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, does she work? Is she in school with you?”

“Oh. Yeah, she goes to college with me. And she’s in the biology program.”

“Oh, wonderful. So she’s smart.”

“Yes.”

“And how long would you say you’ve been together?”

“Um,” Thomas thinks for a second. “A few months.”

“That’s nice. I’m just wondering if you’ve been together for so long-”

“It’s not so long. It’s a few months.”

“Your father and I were married after a few months.”

“I know. But it’s not the 80s.”

“Well, that doesn’t matter. Do you think she’s the woman you want to marry?”

 

“I think it’s too early to say that.”

“Well she isn’t here. Thomas, whatever you say right now won’t offend her. I’m just asking.”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I really like her.”

“Good. I’d like to meet her.”

“I know.”

Jane looks up and notices Anna is still standing there, waiting for Thomas.   
“Alright, we can talk tomorrow. Go on.”

“Okay Ma.” he smiles, and walks out of the room with Anna jumping up the stairs in front of him.

“Tommy can I do your hair?”

“NO Anna.”

“Why not?” she frowns.

“Because my hair is very important to me and I don't like when people touch it. It takes a lot of maintenance to look this good.”

“Mommy says vanity is a sin.”   
Anna sits down in front of the game she set up.

“Too bad.” he shrugs and takes a seat across from her after picking up his phone from his bed. He pauses and checks his messages from Angelica.

From Angie<33: I hope ur having fun  
From Angie<33: i miss u

To Angie<33:so.  
To Angie<33: i told my mom about u

From Angie<33: aw babe :,)

To Angie<33: she asked me a Lot of questions but she seems ok with it! she wants to meet u

From Angie<33: i figured hehe. that's ok i guess.

To Angie<33: haha. ok well i'll text u later love u

From Angie<33: love u baby

Back at Angelica's house, she sets her phone on the table beside her bed and gets up to make something to eat, deciding on a turkey sandwich.

“Hi.” Eliza says when she walks into the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“Making a sandwich.”

“Ooh. Do you wanna go to the movies with me, Peggy, and Daddy?”

“When?”

“Tonight.”

“It's like 8:00.”

“Yeah it's a late showing.”

“Of what?”

“It's a surpriiiiiise.” she laughs.

“Oh, I don't know if I feel like going. I'm sorry.” Angelica frowns.

“Angie, you can't lock yourself up in the house all week.” Eliza says.

“But I want to.” Angelica picks up a knife and hesitates for a second before cutting her sandwich in half. 

“Okay, fine.” Eliza sighs and walks away.

A few minutes later, Philip Schuyler comes into the kitchen.  
“Hey,” he says and sits down next to Angelica.

“Hi Daddy.” she mumbles. Angelica feels guilty now that Thomas has talked to his mother about her, but she hasn't really mentioned him to her father. She feels like she should have already since they've been together for so long, but they've only been officially together for… not that long? She hasn't kept track. Anyway. Angelica picks up her sandwich and starts eating.

“How have you been at school?” her father asks.

She shrugs. “The same.” It’s not really lying. She has been the same at school.

“Nothing new?”

“Not really.”

“No new boyfriends?”

Angelica sighs and looks at him, he's just staring at her, waiting for an answer that he already knows. She shakes her head, embarrassed.  
“Maybe. Yes. Eliza told you.”

“Sweetheart, I follow you on the Facebook.” Philip laughs.

“Oh yeah.” Angelica laughs. “Well yeah I do have a boyfriend. He's really… Well… He makes me happy. Happier than I already am.”

“When can I meet him?”

“Um I don't know cause, he's in Virginia right now.”

“Can I add him on the Facebook?”

“Oh my god.” Angelica groans quietly, into her hands. She neglected telling her father about Thomas for so long because she knew he would embarrass her.

“What?” he laughs, “What can you tell me about him?”

“I don't know. He just… he's just a normal person?”

“Okay, what major is he in?”

Angelica mumbles something into her hand, putting her head down on the counter.

“What?”

“Political science and law.” she mumbles slightly louder. She really didn't want to tell her father because then he'd want to meet Thomas and talk about politics or try to help him in his career with all his connections or something.

“Oh.” Philip says, then smiles. “You know you should tell him to give me a call sometime. I'm sure he'll need some intern experience-”

“Dad stop,” Angelica groans. “This is too weird.”

“I'm going to add him.” Philip says, taking his iPhone out of his pocket.

“Dad no!” she sighs, “Please don't embarrass me.”

“Okay fine,” he concedes, “But you should tell him to give me a call sometime.”

“I will” she sighs. Angelica's father could be so embarrassing, but he meant well.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a few days, Angelica and Thomas finally get to be back together. The days between are spent by the both of them, sending texts and posting online. Angelica's private instagram has been a mess of memes captioned with sappy things about Thomas, good thing she only lets a few people follow it. 

When he finally gets back, Thomas immediately rushes up to her at the airport and picks her up into a hug.

“Thomas!” she shrieks, laughing. “Put me down!”

“I missed you.” he laughs and does what she says. He looks down at her and kisses her forehead, as it’s probably best to not make out in the middle of a crowded airport. 

“I missed you too, I guess.” she says, smiling. “Let's get your bags.”

“Okay.” he nods and walks with her to the baggage claim. “I bet it's going to take forever, ugh, I hate airlines.”

“Aw.” Angelica sighs. She's kind of hungry, and wanted to go eat as soon as possible. 

Eventually, Thomas finds his suitcase and picks it up, they exited the building and get in a cab.  
“What do you wanna eat?” he asks Angelica. 

“Um, I’d really like to get wings.” she decides. “Is that good?”

“Yeah.”   
Throughout the meal, Angelica can't stop thinking, weirdly enough, about Thomas’ mother. She said she was going to come meet Angelica, so why hasn't she? Anyway. Angelica sighs and decides she needs to lie down immediately. “Can we go back to your apartment?” she asks quietly.

“Yeah. Are you alright?”

“I don't know.” she shrugs, “Yeah. I'm tired.”

Arriving back at Thomas’ apartment, he throws his bags down on the floor of his bedroom.   
“So.” 

“So what?” she asks.

He stares at her. She can tell he's imagining her naked. “Wanna sit down?”

“Hmm.” Angelica says. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” 

Angelica smiles. “Yeah.”  
She lies down on his bed, sprawling out over it. “Ugh your bed is so comfortable.”

Thomas laughs, then kicks off his shoes and lies next to her. “I missed you.”

Although she doesn't want to admit it, Angelica touches Thomas’ face and smiles. “I missed you too.” 

“Angie,”

“Mhm?”

“Do you love me?” Thomas asks her. “Like really?”

Angelica looks at him, then leans over, resting her head on his chest. “Yeah.”

“Aw,” he sighs. “You're so cute. I love you too.”

“No I love you.” she laughs. 

“Come here,” Thomas says, suddenly pulling her up towards him, so he can kiss her. She does, sliding her hand into his hair and then down the side of his face. “I love you.”

“I know you do.” Angelica responds, laughing slightly. “We just said it a million times.” She starts sliding her hands under his t-shirt, pulling it up and off. 

Thomas looks at her. “Your turn.”

Quickly, Angelica sits up and pulls off her top.   
“Your turn.” she repeats, smirking.

He hasn't taken his eyes off her since they returned, but he quickly glances down, then looks into her eyes again and grins. “You first.”

Leaning forward, Angelica puts her face close to his. “Make. Me.” 

Never being one to back down from a challenge, Thomas tilts his head towards her. “You really want me to?”

“Yes.” Angelica says and the next thing she knows, she's being pushed over into the bed, Thomas is on top of her. Then he starts to tickle her. “Thomas!” Angelica shrieks, laughing. “Stop it!”

“I don’t think I will,” he smiles, removes his hand from her side, and unbuttons her jeans. Angelica kicks her legs out straight so Thomas can peel off her tight skinny jeans. They fall back into their usual rhythm quickly, considering they've been apart for a week. Angelica falls asleep that night thinking nothing but happiness.


End file.
